


Koshou's Journey

by AdamH312



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Koshou, son of two fugitive Saiyans from the Destruction of Planet Vegeta begins his journey to become one of the best warriors in the universe. Follow his journey as he plots revenge and starting a new life on Earth, followed by many more battles.





	1. Surprise Attack

**Late Age 761**

**Unidentified Planet**

Koshou looked out at the barren wilderness he had been living with his parents for all fourteen years of his life. They had been on the run since Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta taking most of the Saiyan race with it twenty four years ago and he had been born on the backwater planet they fled to. His father Mochi and his mother Sakana had been training him every day since he was five and he had become strong for his age.

He had pushed himself to his limits and he had managed to overcome the limit of being reliant on scouters to detect other people. In terms of strength he had he had after years of intensive work a max power of just over one thousand five hundred, surpassing his father's power level of just over a thousand. However he knew that to get revenge against Frieza he would need to be a whole lot stronger.

Coming out of his thoughts he began to go through his movement exercises, phasing in and out of sight as he moved quickly back to his home. The planet's sun was now rising and Koshou knew that his mother would be prepared breakfast. The weather was known to sometimes be quite rough in some regions of the planet, which had helped him in his training sessions.

As he approached, he suddenly felt a huge energy spike followed by a gigantic explosion. The blast wave washed over Koshou, strong enough to force him to take shelter. It seemed that Frieza Force had found them. He could also sense one high and several low power levels in the vicinity of where he lived.

Keeping to the ground and trying to keep his power as low as possible, he began to sneak back to where his dwelling was. For some reason as he approached it he couldn't sense power levels for his father or mother. Also now the power levels had sensed had now vanished, it having taken two hours to get home on foot rather than flying back.

Suddenly several pods rocketed up into the sky before disappearing out of sight. He watched them go before contining to make his way home.

Arriving he could that his dwelling was completely destroyed. He could also see that both his mother and father were laying there and he rushed over. However he could sense nothing from them. They were dead.

Pure rage and sadness overwhelming him, he roared in grief and anguish. A massive shockwave pulsed outward followed by a translucent fluctuating aura as his power level skyrocketed. Then after a few seconds, he regained control, the aura fading.

He made sure that he respectfully buried his mother and father, marking the graves so he could return to pay his respects in the future. He made sure that they were out of sight and was a place he could have privacy.

He realised that the pod that his parents had come in was still hidden close by. He could use that to get off the planet and find somewhere else to hide and hone his powers. He knew that he needed to go somewhere that was low tech and out of the Frieza Force's view, but not like the planet he was currently on where he would struggle to fend for himself being a child.

Arriving at the hidden Saiyan pod, he was thankful to his father for teaching him how it operated. He also knew that its power cell would be good for a one way trip only. Clambering in, he began to figure out the best place to go. Luckily the databanks were a complete record so he could work through to find the best place. Suddenly one caught his attention. It was called Earth.

From the records, it was a low level planet and seemed to be a peaceful world from its green and blue colours. It seemed the perfect place to hide. It was just under a year to get there which was great for him.

Starting up the engine, he was soon rocketing into the planet's upper atmosphere and on his way. He had taken all the food supplies and water he could take in the confined space, but most of the time he would be in a cryogenic like sleep.


	2. Arrival on Earth

Koshou awoke as he was passing a large yellow planet with rings, which the navigational computer said was not far from Earth. However that was not all. He could see that there were two pods like his already on the planet. That was something unexpected. As he approached the atmosphere he could feel the energies on the planet below. However he concentrated on preparing for touchdown, which was in the middle of a forest.

Exiting the pod he checked his scouter out of habit and found out he was close to some serious power levels, some around a thousand and two much higher. Deciding to fly that way and see what was happening, he took off. As he flew, he realised that he wasn't really sure what he would do when he got to where the power levels were. After a few moments consideration he decided to make a decision based on what he found.

Meanwhile at the battle for Earth, suddenly Piccolo looked around and realised that someone was approaching fast from the northwest at quite some speed. _“Woah someone else is coming and its a power level from someone that is definitely not Goku....”_

Krillin looked puzzled. _“Who is this person?”_

At the same time Vegeta's scouter pinged signifying Koshou's approach. _“Well who is this, they seem to have a power level of sixteen hundred....i wonder who it is.”_

Nappa looked confused and replied _“Well is it Kakarot?”_

Vegeta shook his head. “No Nappa...but he is coming and will be here shortly.”

A teen in what seemed Saiyan armour suddenly burst into the clearing before coming to a landing. _“Er hey I am Koshou, a Saiyan. Nice to meet you all.”_

Vegeta and Nappa stared in shock as the teen approached before bowing. _“Hello there Prince Vegeta its an honour to meet you. What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?”_

“It's none of your business. However it's nice to have some deference after so much time.”

“ _Ah I see I apologise for my forwardness.”_

Turning to the others he smiled. “Sorry to burst into your business but I am running from the Frieza Force and this was a good planet to come to.”

That got Vegeta's attention. “Why would a brat like you run from the Frieza Force? Your power level is miniscule.”

“ _My parents fled the destruction of our planet and hid on a remote world before I was born. I was coming home after training and I felt some presences before there was a sudden explosion. I arrived home to find my parents dead. So I came here and somehow ran into this.”_

Gohan decided to speak. _“I am sorry about your parents....”_

Koshou turning to face him smiled. _“I thank you.”_

“ _ENOUGH!!”_ Vegeta was angry. _“Why do you be nice to this peons? You are a Saiyan? You have gone soft and are definitely not worth my time. You are no worthy Saiyan despite your heritage. You will die with all these Earth and Namek scum.”_

As he was shouting Krillin turned around as he felt more power levels approaching.them. _“Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are here!!”_ he cheered.

The three newcomers looked over at Koshou a nod from Piccolo eased their suspicions. If Piccolo was okay with this person they would be too. Tien could feel this newcomer was a Saiyan by his appearance, but he seemed different from the two they had expected to come.

Koshou was pretty upset that Vegeta had put him down, but in the end he remembered that his father had said he could be a proud warrior if he wanted to. So suddenly he felt himself walking to stand by Piccolo, which surprised the Earth warriors. They didn't really know what to think.

“ _Traitor...” Nappa spat. “We will kill you for your betrayal and softness.”_

Vegeta suddenly cut in. _“Enough Nappa, get the Saibamen out, lets see what these so called warriors can do with them.”_

Koshou knew about these from the stories his father had given him, so immediately he began mentally preparing himself for a battle. He knew that now he would be given no quarter and he was ready to do what he needed to.


	3. Saibamen Slaughter, Nappa's Rampage

Nappa began to place six Saibamen seeds into the ground before pouring a strange green liquid on them. Seconds later they burst out of the ground startling everyone apart from the Saiyans. Koshou looked in guarded curiosity at them, waiting for the Saiyans to give the order. He would deal with these quickly so the others could stay safe.

Vegeta suddenly gave the word. _“Saibamen attack, don't disappoint.”_

Koshou moved quickly into a combat stance and began to gather his energy, a huge shockwave blasting outward and catching everyone off guard. He was furious and suddenly he was in amongst the Saibamen.

His first strike was a sweep of his right arm which bisected one in half, while another he blasted one with his left hand. Then he felt the remaining four come upon him, so he put on a burst of speed. He could not see the shocked surprise of everyone, especially the two Saiyans who hadn't expected this.

He led the four away a short distance before cutting back and dealing four swift blows through them, scattering their remains around him. The shock of the swift victory caused everyone to stand still. Koshou's return broke them out of their stupor.

_'Wow this guy is absolutely amazing'_ thought Piccolo.

_Gohan was stumped and in awe. He knew that they were waiting for his dad but at the moment he thought this man could hold these people off.'_

_“Well they were easy, that was a decent warmup actually.”_ Koshou tilted his head causing a crack, but then he stood again in a defensive stance.

“ _Why you......”_ started Nappa but Vegeta snapped _“Nappa, calm down. He is more powerful than we thought....doesn't matter, he will still die.”_

Nappa, however, volunteers to begin the battle himself. _“Right Vegeta lets get this under way...”_

Looking at Krillin he charges towards him, but Piccolo acting in reflex turns into his way and fires a blast. Nappa dodges and delivers a kick to Piccolo in the schesr sending him into a nearby rock. However Piccolo would immediately climb out relatively unharmed.

Koshou charges in but is punched away with Nappa using a significant amount of force, sending him into a nearby mountain. Krillin looked in horror as it seemed Nappa had knocked him clearly out of the fight.

Yamcha charging in suddenly found himself feeling unmatched as Nappa dodged his attacks as easily as if he were in a training session. Then suddenly he felt a huge pain as Nappa's fist smashed through his chest. Looking down in horror, he uttered a soft groan before falling to the ground.

Smiling evilly Nappa laughed hard, before tensing up his body. A huge bright glow began to appear around his body as his power level began to skyrocket. Yamcha's corpse flew away from the sudden buffeting winds caused by the sudden outpouring of power.

Tien stared in sadness as his friend's corpse was blasted away, knowing that he could have done nothing to help him. His anger was spiking inside him, but he was also scared of the suffocating power that coming out in waves.

Then without warning Nappa had come throwing out a left fist and poor Chiaotzu next to Tien suddenly disappeared in a red mist, making Tien turn in horror. He just managed to avoid the follow up right hook, but Nappa was following closely. A sudden pain shot up his right arm as Nappa fired a blast from his mouth. Looking down, Tien realised that he no longer had a hand or anything below his elbow.

“ _Hahaha too slow weakling”_ crowed Nappa.

Tien slumped to his knees in horror. The other Earth defenders looked in fear as Nappa advanced towards the now grieving and shellshocked fighter. It looked like nothing would stop Nappa....


End file.
